


Harry Potter and the Lies He Lived

by Armani_Mikaelson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armani_Mikaelson/pseuds/Armani_Mikaelson
Summary: Albus Dumbledore was the 'Greatest Wizard Alive'.Harry Potter trusted Albus Dumbledore.Preston 'No Last Name' just wanted to be loved.Three people crash into one orbit with consequences beyond imagination.This is Harry Potter and the Lies He Lived.





	1. Prologue

Albus Dumbledore stood over the body of James Potter. He looked over his half moon spectacles and frowned as he looked around the house: blood splatters on the walls and side tables, upturned furniture, broken glass, the empty lifeless eyes of his past student. His eyes swept over the mess and he stepped over James without a backwards glance. He held no love for the young man lying on the ground, contrary to popular belief. If a random person in the Wizarding World were to be asked about the bond between the two men everyone would say James was like a son to the Headmaster, but too much had happened since the Prophecy was revealed. Hushed threats, lies and secret meetings were at the forefront of his mind as he walked up the stairs to the nursery to look for James’ son, Harry. He was the Chosen One that was spoken of in the Prophecy and so he needed protection that only Dumbledore himself could give out. 

He pushed open the door and saw Lily lying on the ground at an awkward angle, clearly having tried to save her son, but as he walked up to the crib, he saw not one, but two children. His eyes widened in shock. How could they have kept a second child a secret from him? Anger rushed through Albus. He knew this would throw off his entire plan if a second child was involved. He picked up the baby, not yet three months old, and walked out of the room quickly. He needed to do something with the younger child if his plans were to go smoothly.

He left the house and sent an owl off to Hagrid to collect Harry as soon as possible. Closing his eyes, he apparated as far away as he could from Godric’s Hallow. He landed heavily on his feet in an abandoned, smelly alleyway. While the alley was abandoned at this time of the night, the neon signs and hustle and bustle of a very awake city was not more than a few hundred feet ahead. He walked briskly to the exit of the alley and found himself in a huge crowd of people ebbing and flowing different ways. He walked firmly without direction as he tried to acquaint himself with a city he had never been in before. As he walked, he looked up at a huge moving picture that said ‘Welcome to Time Square’.


	2. 14 Years Passed

Preston ‘No Last Name’ was running. She had been running her entire life and just when she thought she could finally stop and breathe; life would hit her where it hurt most, so she kept on. She ran from bullies and anyone who tried to love her. The bullies were easy to run from. They wanted to do terrible things to her, but the people who tried to love her were the hardest. She wanted to be loved, but she couldn’t let anyone close to her, not with her freak nature that made smiling, loving faces turn into ones of hatred and disgust. 

But this time she was running from Amanda, Venessa and Jim: residents of the High Tail Group Home for Troubled Teens and her three worst bullies. She leaned against the subway tiles to catch her breath and in that moment, she realized how much she wanted to leave: leave the system, leave the city, leave the people she had met so far. Preston wanted a new life for herself, but with a bag filled with not enough of anything she knew that would never happen. She would need a miracle. 

Preston caught her breath quickly and pushed off from the wall. She weaved in and out of the thick crowd trying to put more distance between herself and the three idiots following her. From the corner of her eye, she caught them coming down the stairs, so she quickly jumped onto the train right before the doors closed. As the train started moving, they saw her in the window and she smirked, knowing that would make them angry. When she moved away from the window to grab a seat, she saw them waving their fists and yelling, but the sound was caught up with the moving train. Preston settled back into the seat and closed her eyes. She planned to ride the train for a while.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry arrived at number 12 Grimmauld Place and immediately looked for Sirius. He had been having a harder time with Cedric’s death than he led on. He had nightmares every night and anxiety attacks during the day. He was exhausted and just needed family. He loved the Weasley’s, Hermione and most of the people in The Order, but Sirius knew his parents. He was best friends with them and his Godfather. In his mind, Sirius was someone who could never be replaced even though he had only known him for a little more than a year.

He heard Sirius’ voice in the dining room, so he rushed through the corridor to find him. What he saw made him stop in his tracks and appreciate magic all the more. Gone was the pale, gaunt man and in his place was a handsome, groomed and well-fed person with an aura of happiness surrounding him. Harry smiled. He was happy that Sirius was happy. Harry rushed forward. 

“Sirius,” Harry exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Sirius jumped up from his chair and engulfed Harry in an embrace. “Pup, I’m so glad to see you,” he said, his voiced muffled in Harry’s shoulder.

Harry relaxed immediately. He felt like he was home. He had realized years ago that home wasn’t a place, it was people that you loved and who loved you back. Molly Weasley chose that moment to come bustling into the room with a pot of soup in her hands. She smiled. “Harry, dear, I’m so glad you’re here. Now, if you don’t mind, run upstairs and fetch everyone. It’s time to eat.”

Sirius ruffled his hair. “Do as she says, Prongslette, or she’ll make your ears bleed with the telling off she’ll give,” he laughed.

Molly turned around and smacked Sirius upside the back of the head with an old newspaper. “I’ll show you what a telling off will do, Sirius Black.”

Harry backed out of the room as Sirius began to playfully argue with Molly. He shook his head and headed up the stairs. His Godfather was ever the child. As he reached the top of the stairs, he could see a light on in one of the rooms. He figured that would be the best place to start. Harry pushed open the door and found George, Fred and Ron all plotting some type of prank while Hermione and Ginny were off in a corner discussing some girly Wizarding magazine. 

Hermione saw Harry enter the room and she jumped up for a hug. She threw her arms around her best friend. “Harry, you finally made it. We were worried.”

“Yeah, mate,” said Fred. “We were worried. It’s unheard of for THE Harry Potter to put his life in danger trying to get to safety. Right Gred?”

George chimed in. “Agreed, Forge. We expected you to trot up here with a babysitter after all.”

Harry laughed. A real, belly warming laugh that he hadn’t felt since Cedric. He was glad to be home.

HPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office. Harry should be at Grimmauld Place by now. He was glad Harry was safe. He had grown quite attached to the boy over the years. Harry was so unassuming and innocent, even with the past year’s events. Albus checked his pocket watch once more. That fool goblin was running late. What was the point in paying off a goblin if he can’t even be on time? Albus sighed in agitation. This needed to be done now. Finally, as he was about to give up on waiting, a ripple in the air caught his attention. The ripple turned into a rip and a goblin stepped out of seemingly nowhere.

The goblin was a mean looking creature, meaner than Albus had ever seen a goblin. His face was permanently in a scowl and chains hung from his armor. He was clearly no one to mess with.

“Arisen, your late,” Albus said in an irritated tone.

The goblin sneered. “I apologize for being late. It’s not often I get asked to perpetuate acts of treason. I had to make sure I wasn’t followed.”

“While I understand your reasoning,” said Albus. “You do not sound very sorry.”

“That is because I am not. Shall we get on with it?”

Albus gestured for Arisen to continue. He pulled out three bottles of different colored sand crystals and poured them on the floor in a runic symbol. Dumbledore smiled as Arisen began to chant. He could feel the power in the air from the archaic goblin chants.

The first rune lit up in a faded blue color. It was the color of despair, misery and hopelessness. 

The second color was a bright purple. It meant liberation and protection.

The third and final color was a golden yellow. It represented loyalty and devotion.

The chant raised in volume as did the tangible power in the room until the goblin started to speak softer and then, eventually, not at all. The sand crystals went back to a clear color and the magic faded from the room. 

“We are done here, Wizard. My fee?”

Albus grabbed a package from his desk drawer and pulled the wrappings from it. Arisen sucked in a deep breath in awe. He couldn’t believe he was this close to the first ever goblin made dagger. He reached out a hand and as soon as he touched it, his hand started to burn. The feeling went up his arm and crawled through his chest. Where the pain started in his hand is where the decaying began. He was dying.

“What did you do to me,” he asked, panting from the floor.

Albus stood over him. “Thank you for the chant, but I can’t have anyone knowing what I’m up to.”

The goblin let fear bleed into his eyes knowing that this is what he deserved for treason towards the Nation. Arisen took his last breath and laid still. Dumbledore stepped over the still decaying body and rewrapped the dagger for later use. He took a seat in his chair and steepled his fingers.

‘I wonder what’s for dinner,’ he thought with a smile on his face.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry was tossing and turning through the night. He was more restless than normal in his sleep. This time it was not due to a nightmare about Voldemort or Cedric. It was jumbled up images of a goblin and different colors. Finally, Harry gasped and his eyes flew open. Faded blue, bright purple and golden yellow swirled around his irises. He blinked a few times and became aware of his surroundings. Harry took a deep breath, rolled over and tried to get some more sleep.


End file.
